Five Kisses
by nimota
Summary: or How Nick figured out he was gay. Nick/Jeff one-shot.


Nick was seven when he got his first kiss. He was at his friend's birthday party when the blonde girl that sat behind him in class tells him that her friend, Sophia, is waiting for him behind the bouncy castle. He started walking in that direction, wondering why a girl would want to meet him. When he got there, Nick saw a brunette girl staring at her yellow shoes. Sophia looked up at him and smiled nervously. She just walked up to him and told him that from now on they are boyfriend and girlfriend before kissing him. Nick stood still, unsure of what to do, but mostly worried that he now had cooties. She tasted like strawberries.

* * *

><p>His second kiss was unexpected. Nick had been best friends with Jennifer for as long as he could remember. They would spend lazy afternoons together, talking and laughing. They had sleepovers frequently, where they would share their most intimate secrets in the darkness.<p>

One Saturday morning during 7th grade, they were at the swings of the park. Nick thought it was odd how Jennifer sat silently on the swing, only slightly rocking. She had, after all, insisted on going there that morning. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she suddenly said "Chris asked me out today."

"Oh. What did you say?" He answered, wondering whether he should be excited about his best friend.

"I… I told him that I like someone else," she whispered quietly, their eyes finally meeting.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you liked somebody! Who's the lucky guy?"  
>Jennifer looked away, and Nick felt even more confused about the way she was behaving. Before he could say anything else, she leaned towards him and placed her lips on his and kissed him. "You," she said as she pulled away.<p>

Nick sat still, eyes wide in shock. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hoping those two worlds could convey all the emotions running trough him that even he couldn't understand.  
>Jennifer got up and left. Nick sat on the swing for a while longer, trying to understand why he didn't like her. He loves her, he's sure of that, just not in that way. Maybe, he told himself, maybe it's because he sees her as a sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Nick wasn't surprised when Sam asked him out. He had already been told by his friends that she liked him, and that he should go for it. So, when she stopped by his locker after class he was ready to say yes, because there is no reason to say no. She was very pretty, with curly blonde hair, and, according to the other guys, had awesome boobs.<p>

They go out for pizza and a movie. She chose a chick flick, and they held hands though out it. At the end of the night, he drove her home and walked her to her door. They said goodbye, but before she goes inside, Sam kisses him. It was a simple chaste kiss that soon turned more passionate. They pulled away to breath, and with a smile and a soft goodbye she walked through the door.

Nick left feeling confused. He should have enjoyed it, but somehow it felt empty. He tells himself that he just needs to get to know her better, that things would become more enjoyable with time. And that he has no reason to say no to her. He calls her the next day and they go out again.

* * *

><p>Sometime before Christmas of 9th grade the Warblers threw a member only party, or as the council called it "teamwork building exercise." Somebody's older brother had gotten them a bunch of beers, Nick wasn't sure of whom it had been, and he can't remember how many he had himself either. At some point of the night they had started to play Truth or Dare, as a way to increase trust among the Warblers. The dares lead to more drinking, and, among other things, to Wes texting his ex about how much he missed her and specially her blow jobs. The questions were raunchy and mainly revolved around sex, Nick remembers having to talk about sex with Sam, he chose not to talk about how awkward he still felt about it.<p>

In David's turn, he was dared to make out with Nick. Before he could react, David's lips were pressed against his. He opened his mouth in surprise, allowing the other boy to deepen the kiss. It was messy, but absolutely wonderful. Nick felt his body melt into it, as well as aroused. After their lips parted, way too soon, the world felt dizzy. Nick was sure that it wasn't just the alcohol. That kiss had been unlike any he had ever had before, and for once it all seemed to make sense.

Nick called Sam the next morning and broke up with her.

* * *

><p>Jeff is new at Dalton in 10th grade. During the first day, the chemistry teacher divided the class in pairs, and made Nick and Jeff lab partners. The soon realized they had many things in common, apart from their passion for music and dance, and soon became good friends. Jeff joined the Warblers, and they started to spent most of their time together.<p>

Later in the year they were at the library during a free period when it finally happened. Nick was copying Jeff's math homework in a rush, hoping he would be able to finish in time. "You have a bad habit of copying other people's hard work, you know?" Jeff told him mockingly, not being able to pull his eyes away from Nick, not when he had that gorgeous concentrated look on his face and he was biting his bottom lip.

Nick looked up at him and smiled, "Isn't that what friends are for?" His heart beat a little faster when he saw the look on Jeff's face, but he soon pushed it aside and turned back to the homework.

"Nick," Jeff said as he placed his hand on top of the other boy's. Nick looked at his friend, fearing that he would notice how nervous he got when he touched him. "I like you," declared Jeff.

"I like you too, Jeff. You're an awesome friend," Nick said, looking back at the homework, hoping Jeff didn't see how he struggled to stop from telling him how he wanted him to be so much more.

Jeff sighed, "That's not what I meant. I like you as more than just a friend."

"Oh," was the only sound that left Nick's mouth as he stared as Jeff. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He thought that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. They sat in silence, as Nick tried to get his mind together, extremely aware of their hands still touching. "I should go. You can give me my homework back later." Jeff said, slowly pulling away as he got up.

Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him back. He kissed him before his own mind could react. As their lips touched, it all became clear. He broke the kiss, a silly smile spread across his face. "I like you too. As more than a friend"


End file.
